Best of Sunlight Dusk
Best of Sunlight Dusk is a compilation album of every-song performed by Sunlight Dusk and written by various artists. These songs contained unreleased demos, covers, original songs, remixes, live-aids, featuring vocals (except Fluttershy and Remixer) and unreleased tracks. The album was released by 20th Century Fox Records Inc. on CDs and cassettes in September 20th, 2019. Unlike the old soundtracks, this one is way better than the past. Songs performed by Sunlight Dusk These songs contain content which may have been edited by Netflix in the second edition of the album. Viewer discretion is advised. * Within The Highway * Super Mario Kart * A Little Respect (edited for Netflix) * So Much More to Me * Reach Out and Touch Me * Why Is This Possible? * The World Will Be There * Falling Down * The Sailor Song (feat. Queen) * Somewhere * Friendship Song * China Girl (edited for Netflix) * Loosened * When I Heard Something * Unbelievable (edited for Netflix) * When I Needed You * The IPW Song (edited for Netflix) * The PWE Song (edited for Netflix) * Thunder Skateboarding * Drama! (edited for Netflix) * Enderman Rap (edited for Netflix) * Why? * Back In The Past * SNES Rainbow Road * Somewhere Over The Rainbow * Broken Promise * Ship of Fools (Full Act Version) * Crying Like A Sadness Way * Whenever The Time Was * Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me (Sunny Minerva Day duet) * The One Who Does Not Mind * Glam In The Garden * A Little Less Conversation (E major, original version) * A Little Less Conversation (A major, unreleased demo) * A Little Less Conversation (E major, vocals over Futurama remix) * A Little Less Conversation (Zeta Remix) * By My Side (unreleased demo) * Sometimes (original version) * Rise of Sunny Day * Good Ways To Play * Reunion * Your Destiny Was The Personality * Team 6 Is Back! (edited for Netflix) * Team 6 Rap! (edited for Netflix) * Old Town Road (Queen Style) (edited for Netflix) * Everything She Wants * Thunder Skateboarding (Blythe Baxter Radio Remix) * Sparkles Everywhere * You Need To Listen To Me * Sky * Someone Else Please Wait For Me * Good Stars * Shut Up! (edited for Netflix) * Heroes (edited for Netflix) * Murder of Me (edited for Netflix) * Your Song * Levels (The 24-Hour Technicolor Mix) * The Second Levels * Dreamlike State Censorship of Sunlight Dusk Although Best of Sunlight Dusk contained explicit content, these alternate/clean lyrics were done for the Netflix edition of this track. The album was banned from Russian and the Philippines due to censorship issues on sexual content and saying the cover of "BIG Lasgana, was a rip off of Fortnite and Sanjay and Craig" in their countries. The censorship problem was solved by Netflix internationally and 2 albums were released in 200 countries. This version was released on September 25th, 2019 in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada and the Commonwealth and later in Russia and the Philippines with only 1 album. A clean version of these songs can be heard in video games such as Rayman Arena, Skate Trilogy, Rock Band Franchise, Guitar Hero Franchise and more.